


Как свадьба в конце порнофильма

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, One Night Stands, Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Ширабу пришёл в себя с чужим членом во рту.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Shirabu Kenjirou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Как свадьба в конце порнофильма

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторая комедия положений.

Опьянение сходило с Ширабу волнами. Сначала гул в голове стих до лёгкого ненавязчивого звона. Затем растаяли до благостной темноты разноцветные круги под зажмуренными веками. Во рту, правда, всё ещё вязало. На языке остался маслянистый привкус текилы, а на кромке застыла солоноватая корочка. Захотелось облизнуться, но, окаменевшие, губы и язык отказывались двигаться, будто им что-то мешало. Сложно было даже подумать, сколько он умудрился выпить за этот вечер.

И сколько длился этот вечер? Чугунная голова различала время с трудом, да и память не помогала нисколько. Кажется, неделя на работе выдалась невероятно тяжёлой — несколько операций и ночные дежурства вперемешку. И идея расслабиться в клубе показалась ему действительно хорошим решением. 

Музыка была хорошей — он помнил, как танцевал в разгорячённой взмокшей толпе в перерывах между шотами, — но сейчас вокруг тишина. Только неясный шорох и громкое, похожее на расслаивающийся шум в ушах парное дыхание. 

На всякий случай Ширабу зажмурился крепче, оттягивая момент истины. Не то чтобы он не был готов встретиться с реальностью, но и, чего ожидать, тоже не знал. Всё-таки он выпил непростительно много, да и слишком много времени прошло с последнего раза, когда он позволял кому-то увести себя домой.

В кого же ему удалось вляпаться, пронеслась усталая мысль. Ширабу тяжело втянул носом воздух и наконец решился. Несмотря на хмельную голову, картинка перед глазами оказалась на удивление чёткой.

Вот он стоит коленями на пушистом ковре — с мягким ворсом цвета парного молока. Перед лицом светлые мускулистые мужские ноги — неплохое начало, осталось лишь поверить в собственную абсолютную разборчивость. В щеку изнутри тычется толстый твёрдый член. Тоже привлекательный, нельзя не отметить. 

Ширабу на автомате попытался пошевелить застывшими губами, но только насадился плотнее. 

Одно движение взглядом вверх по напряжённому прессу и широкой груди — и образ человека, с которым он проводил эту ночь, складывается воедино. Искривленный в удовольствии опухший красный рот, крепко закрытые глаза и лицо Ойкавы Тоору.

Ширабу отсасывал Ойкаве Тоору.

— Двигайся, ну чего ты, — толкнулся в него Ойкава Тоору. От неожиданности Ширабу закашлялся и выпустил член изо рта.

— Извини, — вырвалось у него машинально. 

Мысли в голове завертелись с головокружительной скоростью. Почему он всё ещё помнил человека, которому лишь дважды пожал руку в старшей школе? Нет, не тот вопрос. 

Узнал ли его Ойкава? Как их вообще угораздило встретится? 

Какого хрена, Кенджиро, чем ты думал?!

— А я уже было решил, что ты мастер глубокой глотки... — с недоумением протянул Ойкава, язык у него заплетался нехило. — Сам упал на колени, стоило нам только в номер зайти. Брал же до самых яиц ещё минуту назад… Эй, ты в порядке? Или заснул с открытыми глазами?

«Замечательно, лучше и быть не могло», — зло пронеслось в голове. Ширабу скривился в ответ на издёвку. Ойкава смотрел на него, выжидающе изогнув брови, и Ширабу обхватил покачивающийся у лица член кольцом пальцев. Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы вспомнить. 

Было очевидно, что Ширабу выпил много, но пил он точно в одиночестве. Кажется, к нему пыталась клеиться какая-то девчонка — такой молодой даже с документами продавать алкоголь было опасно. С угла барной стойки ему пару раз улыбался смуглый иностранец, но, к сожалению, это был совсем не его типаж. Слишком мягкий, доброжелательный, чтобы рассчитывать на ответное внимание.

И на танцполе партнёр Ширабу был не нужен. Не тянуло его сегодня к социальному взаимодействию: слишком устал на работе, слишком жаль было тратить последние силы на кого-то без явных планов на вечер. Уже в толпе вокруг него теснились особы обоих полов, но никого, кто хотя бы отдалённо походил на Ойкаву Тоору, Ширабу не помнил. Это был даже не гей-клуб, как же они умудрились уйти оттуда вместе?!

В висках закололо грядущее похмелье. Если расходиться, то нужно было делать это сейчас. Соврать что-нибудь глупое, сбежать, пока Ойкава его не вспомнил и не возникли лишние вопросы. Но у Ширабу очень давно не было секса... 

Конечно, одно присутствие Ойкавы крышесносного оргазма не гарантировало, но тот хотя бы был хорош собой. И, судя по обстоятельствам их встречи, явно не требовал ничего сверх физической близости. Да и шансы встретиться после в кругу общих знакомых стремились к нулю. Казалось, всё так и кричало, что их общение легко закончится, стоит им выйти за дверь. В таком случае, Ширабу мог бы извлечь из этого вечера максимум пользы.

Сомнения всегда приносили лишнюю головную боль, а сейчас Ширабу хватало и надвигающегося похмелья. Он снова взял в рот — не время было мучиться этическими дилеммами, — набухший член Ойкавы лёг на язык приятной тяжестью. У самого в паху до сих пор горело то пьяное, забытое возбуждение, и Ширабу поддался ему, зажмурился, сфокусировался на ощущениях. Нетерпеливая рука на затылке только раззадорила, подстегнула активнее двигать челюстью.

Смазка смешалась со слюной и приятно горчила. Ширабу пропустил член глубже, сжимая губы, и слегка прикусил ствол зубами.

— Блядь, — выругался Ойкава, но стон, который вырвался из его горла, вовсе не звучал болезненно. Кажется, им обоим нравилось то, что происходило сейчас в этом крошечном номере лав-отеля. 

Кстати, Ширабу понятия не имел, где они находились. Оставалось только надеяться, что добраться сюда им удалось без приключений, и Ширабу не проснётся с утра участником скандальных новостей. Интересно, кто в итоге оплатил номер?..

Он снова отвлёкся, затормозил и расслабил губы. Ойкава недовольно цокнул в ответ и сам толкнулся внутрь, перехватывая инициативу. Ширабу позволил — всё же не слишком честно по отношению к Ойкаве было думать сейчас о несуществующих сенсационных заголовках, стоя на коленях с его членом в горле.

Расстегнуть брюки под глубокие ритмичные движения оказалось испытанием. Пряжка ремня так и норовила выскользнуть из рук, даже простая пуговица не хотела слушаться. Ширабу то и дело сбивался, и Ойкава положил обе ладони ему на голову, направляя. Не то чтобы в данный момент Ширабу был против.

Ослабив наконец давление в паху, Ширабу обхватил собственный член в кулак. Приправленное алкоголем возбуждение горело мягче, но к разрядке толкало не хуже долгой прелюдии. Было неплохо, очень даже хорошо. Томительно настолько, что Ширабу не был уверен, чего хочется больше: растянуть удовольствие до постели или же спустить прямо сейчас.

Ойкава решил за них обоих. Толчки его стали совсем хаотичным, но хватка на затылке крепко удерживала Ширабу на месте. Тому с трудом удавалось подстраиваться под ритм, разрываясь между ощущениями. Расслабить глотку давалось всё сложнее, когда оргазм неумолимо приближался с каждым новым движением. 

За особо тягучей лаской, он так забылся, что потерял контроль над собой. Голова закружилась с новой силой, горло свело в секундном спазме. Ойкава едва успел вытащить член изо рта: разрядка настигла его внезапно. По телу прошлась крупная судорога, и он дожал свой оргазм яростной дрочкой. 

Ширабу кончил от ощущения горячей горьковатой спермы на губах. Крепкое нажатие под головкой — и тот самый светлый ковёр под коленями оросило крупными каплями. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Ширабу с трудом поднялся на ноги, вытирая лицо ладонью. Вдохнул поглубже, медленно выдохнул, но успокоить пульс не удавалось. Ойкава задыхался точно так же, обмяк, опёршись спиной и затылком о стену, вытер взмокший лоб раскрытой ладонью.

Ширабу посмотрел на него из-под слипшейся прядями чёлки. Ойкава выглядел расслабленным, вполне довольным собой — в какой-то мере это льстило — и, кажется, совсем не волновался о личности своего партнёра. Ширабу это более чем устраивало, но как выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации он пока не представлял.

— Я отлить, — махнул ему Ойкава, с трудом отлепившись от стены. Его плохо держали ноги: то ли всё ещё был сильно пьян, то ли оргазм подействовал на него оглушающе.

Можно было воспользоваться моментом и уйти прямо сейчас. Ширабу окинул взглядом комнату: тесная коморка, типичная для любого лав-отеля, но приятно светлая. Если бы ещё не было этих ляпистых плакатов на стенах… Повезло ещё, что ничего тематического. 

Ширабу не сдержал брезгливой гримасы и прислушался к звукам доносящимся из ванной. Ойкава не спешил, наверняка умывался. Самому Ширабу тоже не помешало бы, но вместо того, чтобы поменяться с Ойкавой местами, он прошёл в короткую, больше похожую на широкую нишу, прихожую. По голой груди пронёсся лёгкий сквозняк. Славно, они даже не умудрились закрыть толком дверь… Ширабу уже устал удивляться собственной безалаберности. В этот вечер всё вокруг словно вышло из-под контроля, включая его самого. 

Оставалось надеяться, что разобраться с происходящим всё же было в его силах.

Собственные пиджак и рубашка обнаружились в ворохе на одном из стульев. Выпавший из кармана телефон валялся на полу рядом. Ширабу взял его в руки и проверил уведомления. Ничего нового, кроме сообщений об изменившемся балансе. Судя по суммам, кутил он, как в последний раз. Хотя, если быть честным, такое случалось с ним каждый раз, когда он откладывал выходные надолго.

Ширабу уселся на кровать, тяжело вздохнул и принялся искать нужное имя в списке контактов. Адресату он набрал только короткое «Нужна помощь». Не то чтобы это был выход, скорее импульс, который Ширабу посчитал уместным. А ещё в некотором смысле он действительно оказался в дерьме. 

Конечно, всё это была его оплошность. В самом сексе на одну ночь не было ничего предосудительного, смуту в привычный ход вещей вносил Ойкава Тоору. Из-за него, из-за нелепой случайности, Ширабу грызло отвратительное в своей наивности чувство вины. А ещё пару часов назад он был уверен, что в принципе на такое не способен.

Сообщение на экране отметилось значком «Прочитано». Ширабу выцепил взглядом лежащую на тумбочке ключ-карту с тиснёным рисунком и сбросил следом название отеля и номер комнаты. Ответа ему не требовалось.

— Ну что, остались ещё силы? — Ойкава замер на пороге ванной, скрестив руки на груди. 

Он, в отличие от Ширабу, стянул с себя джинсы, когда отправился в туалет, и остался нагишом. Со влажными у висков волосами, блестящими глазами и опавшим членом, он выглядел нелепо и всё же немного, но возбуждающим. А ещё он явно рассчитывал на продолжение.

Ширабу неопределённо взмахнул головой и, подтянувшись на руках к изголовью кровати, похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.

На приглашающий жест Ойкава ответил одобрительной ухмылкой. Пересёк комнату в два нешироких шага и вытащил из собственного бумажника парочку презервативов. 

Забравшись на кровать, он тут же оседлал колени Ширабу, прижался наглым ртом ко рту. Целоваться он умел, и только поэтому Ширабу позволил утянуть себя в неспешную игру языками.

Атмосфера между ними снова накалялась. От напористых прикосновений губ Ширабу снова терял связь с реальностью: его разрывало от необходимости потянуть время и желание уступить разлившейся по телу неге. Он первым подался вперёд, толкнулся двумя пальцами в рот Ойкавы. 

Тот принял идею с рвением, дразняще провёл языком между пальцев и втянул их глубже, посасывая.

— Возьми презерватив, — кивнул он на небольшую горку отделанных под металлик упаковок. А потом смочил пальцы Ширабу слюной вместе с натянутой резинкой. 

Ширабу приспустил брюки с бельём и подтянул Ойкаву к себе. Развёл его ягодицы и на пробу толкнулся одной фалангой внутрь. 

Ойкава встретил его судорожным вздохом. В попытке расслабиться он поёрзал на коленях Ширабу, притёрся будоражаще близко. От этой, казалось бы, примитивной ласки снова потяжелело в паху. Ширабу зажмурился, сдерживая разливающееся по телу тепло. С закрытыми глазами стоны сквозь сжатые губы, которыми Ойкава сопровождал каждое движение, становились невыносимыми.

Ойкава поплыл от простой стимуляции простаты. Сложно было представить, как он будет выглядеть, если заменить пальцы членом. Нет, не стоило представлять.

Ширабу повёл плечами, прогоняя непрошенную фантазию, и Ойкава в момент отвлёкся от собственных ощущений, вопросительно посмотрел в лицо.

— Помочь тебе рукой? — облизал он и без того влажные губы.

— Да нет… — начал было Ширабу, но Ойкава уже потянулся к ещё одному презервативу. 

Он растёр собственную слюну по пальцам, приласкал член Ширабу по длине и, недолго подразнив между яйцами, принялся массировать мышцы ануса.

Не то чтобы Ширабу ожидал чего-то подобного, а потому следил за действиями Ойкавы как завороженный. Позволил войти в себя, поддался уверенным массажным движениям. 

Долгожданное давление пальцев внутри взбудоражило нервы. Ещё минуту назад, он намеревался держать себя в руках столько, сколько потребуется. Но Ойкава вёл свою игру против целого мира. Жадно, настойчиво он распалял Ширабу под собой, путал в голове любые мысли. 

Толчки наглых пальцев и горячая теснота мышц, которые обхватывали самого Ширабу, не давали сосредоточиться. Он отчаянно хмурился, даже пытался замедлить темп, но никак не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. В этом они с Ойкавой были похожи. 

— Знаешь, твоё лицо кажется мне знакомым, — опалил дыханием рот Ойкава. Он зацепил пальцами подбородок Ширабу и пристально вгляделся. 

В голове пронеслось усталое «Ты даже не представляешь», но Ширабу лишь улыбнулся. Другие считали его улыбку очаровательной, и он надеялся, что и сейчас удастся скрыть сковавшую тело неловкость.

Ему не хотелось ни объясняться, ни врать. Внутри сладко распирало, пульсирующий член скользил о твёрдый член Ойкавы. Сил у Ширабу осталось только на то, чтобы судорожно хватать воздух. Ни на связные мысли, ни на слова не было времени.

Когда, казалось бы, он подошёл к самой грани. Резко громыхнула входная дверь — та самая, которую Ширабу оставил незапертой на всякий случай. От неожиданности он мгновенно протрезвел, а в комнату влетел Ушиджима.

Запыхавшийся, но всё такой же невозмутимый, он замер на месте, переводя взгляд с Ширабу на Ойкаву. Сколько они не виделись? Около полугода, наверное. По правде говоря, не так — не в номере лав-отеля и не с чужими пальцами в заднице — хотел бы встретиться с семпаем Ширабу. Во рту разлился кислый привкус стыда.

Ушиджима — как всегда, обстоятельный в своих реакциях — так и не произнес ни слова. Время будто застыло между ними троими, и единственное, что было живым в этот момент, это шальной взгляд, которым он окинул Ойкаву с ног до головы. 

Несколько секунд на осознание — и что-то неуловимо изменилось в лице Ушиджимы. Ширабу впервые видел его настолько ошеломлённым.

Ойкава отмер первым. 

— Что он здесь делает? — спросил он, соскальзывая с колен. Он разом подобрался, ощетинился, пусть и хотел казаться расслабленным. Уселся в позу лотоса и в упор уставился на Ушиджиму. От него так и разило плохо сдерживаемой агрессией.

Ойкава выглядел воинственно даже со стоящим членом.

— Что делаешь здесь ты, Ойкава?

В голосе Ушиджимы не было ни осуждения, ни презрения — чистый неразбавленный интерес и что-то ещё. Незнакомое Ширабу, личное.

— А ты что не видишь? Трахаюсь!

Ойкава вспыхнул как спичка, подскочил на ноги, угрожающе приблизился к Ушиджиме. Он не размахивал руками и не хватал за грудки, просто вперился в Ушиджиму красноречивым взглядом. И это выглядело бы нелепо, если бы не повисшее между ними удушливое напряжение.

— Погоди, я точно тебя знаю, — впервые с момента появления Ушиджимы Ойкава повернулся к Ширабу. Прищурился, скривил лицо в чём-то похожем на презрение. Зеркальное отражение того высокомерного засранца, каким он и был в восемнадцать.

— Да, ты его знаешь, — отозвался ему Ушиджима. — Ширабу — мой связующий из старшей школы.

Всё той же непоколебимой скалой он стоял рядом с Ойкавой — совсем близко, на расстоянии раскрытой ладони. На том до сих пор не было даже белья, и Ушиджима то и дело очерчивал его взглядом от макушки до пяток. Тяжело, словно гладил ладонью. 

Взгляд этот долгий, словно намагниченный, и ходящая ходуном грудь выдавали Ушиджиму с головой. Делали его в своём роде трогательным. И от одной этой мысли — пугающей одним своим наличием — Ширабу становилось не по себе. 

— Нахуй это всё, — отмахнулся Ойкава после минутной заминки. Бесцеремонно отпихнул Ушиджиму плечом и принялся собирать разбросанную по комнате одежду. Он не спешил, но Ширабу видел, как нервно подрагивали от напряжения пальцы.

Под воцарившееся молчание Ойкава натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, проверил наличие бумажника и телефона в карманах. А измятая рубашка повисла ненужной тряпкой в руке. 

Ширабу чувствовал себя участником немой комедии. Он сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и переводил усталый взгляд с одного на другого, но так и не понял, стоит ли ему вмешаться.

Ушиджима совсем не помогал, смотрел, как завороженный, на Ойкаву и, кажется, даже не моргал. А в глазах смешалось одновременно бессилие и восхищение. Ширабу не готов был познать такое количество неизведанного за одну ночь.

Ойкава протиснулся мимо Ушиджимы к двери, толкая плечом. И непонятно было, то ли напрашивался на физический контакт, то ли Ушиджима действительно занял собой всё пространство в комнатушке.

— Ойкава, постой, — успел дёрнуть он за руку.

— Пусти, — прошипел сквозь зубы Ойкава, не оборачиваясь, и резко вырвался из хватки. 

Ширабу подскочил с кровати, наспех натянул штаны и пошёл за ними в страхе, что сейчас разгорится драка. 

— Подожди! — Ушиджима настиг Ойкаву уже у самой двери. Он снова прежний, решительный, такой, каким Ширабу привык его видеть.

— Убери руки.

Голос у Ойкавы был угрожающе низкий, но Ушиджима даже бровью не повёл на предупреждение. Он порывисто закрыл дверь и зажал тело Ойкавы своим — тот едва успел втиснуть локоть между ними. С силой схватил за челюсть, огладил лицо жадным и немного безумным взглядом. Ширабу никогда ещё так явно не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. 

Ойкава тяжело дышал, шипел, как загнанное в угол животное. Он приставил локоть к горлу Ушиджимы, смотрел зло исподлобья. Всё это могло выглядеть грозно, если бы Ушиджима не был банально крупнее. Сильнее, напористее.

На мгновение они замерли, словно набирали воздуха в лёгкие перед прыжком в воду. И когда Ширабу показалось, что сейчас тот самый момент начать говорить, объясниться, Ушиджима поцеловал Ойкаву, жадно и отчаянно, будто у него разом отказали все тормоза.

Ширабу захотелось кричать. 

«Нет, стоп!», «Какого хрена, ребята?!», «Я всё ещё здесь!». Возмущение множилось в голове с каждой секундой. А следом за ним пришло непривычное тягостное смущение.

По крупному, словно высеченному из камня, лицу Ушиджимы, сложно было понять, что творилось в его голове. Но руки его дрожали, как у наркомана, дорвавшегося до долгожданной дозы. Или как у инвалида, который годами не ощущал своё тело, а потом излечился после многолетних искренних молитв в храме. Глупая аналогия, но сформулировать для себя другую Ширабу так и не смог. 

Ушиджима сейчас прикасался к Ойкаве так, будто держал свою личную святыню. Осторожно сжимал пальцы, лишь бы не разбить ненароком, но хватка его была такой надёжной, что сразу становилось понятно: уже не отпустит. Отвратительно откровенное зрелище, Ширабу никогда не хотел увидеть семпая таким. Для чего он вообще сам написал ему сегодня?

Ширабу связался с Ушиджимой, потому что знал больше, чем ему полагалось. Когда-то давно — ещё в средней школе — увидел в нём не просто подающего надежды диагонального, но и упрямого подростка с настойчивым вниманием к команде Китагавы Дайичи. Было время, когда Ширабу считал важным узнать о нём всё.

Ушиджиме собственное внимание к Ойкаве всегда казалось абсолютно естественным — что в средней, что в старшей Шираторизаве. Он часто приводил его в пример на тренировках, не упускал случая встретиться лично на каждом общем турнире. И если бы тот был настолько привязан к игре, Ширабу смог бы понять его, оправдать. Но в лице Ойкавы волейбол и личное слились для Ушиджимы воедино, а сам он стал неотъемлемой частью сокрушительного образа, за которым последовал пятнадцатилетний Ширабу. 

С этим нежеланным, но неизбежным явлением в жизни Ушиджимы Ширабу тоже пришлось смириться.

Будучи подростком, Ушиджима наверняка и не подозревал, в кого влип, а может быть это и не имело значения. Тогда его желания ограничивались простым «Приходи играть со мной, Ойкава», и это вполне могло сойти за невинное соперничество. Если не слышать, как укоряюще звучал его призыв придти в Шираторизаву, не думать о том, почему Ушиджима не сводил с него глаз. Удивительно, как этого годами не видел сам Ойкава. Или же отказывался видеть?

Все пять лет после старшей школы Ушиджима не искал ничего серьёзнее однодневных интрижек. По крупицам собирал информацию об учёбе Ойкавы в Аргентине и ждал. Ждал Ушиджима так же упрямо, как и делал всё, за что бы ни брался. Ойкава, в отличие от Ширабу, ничего из этого не узнал.

Вот и сейчас на лице у него застыло удивление. Нет, даже не так. Ойкава выглядел поражённым — напором Ушиджимы или же осознанием того, чем на самом деле являлась их многолетняя вражда.

Придти в себя он смог лишь через пару мгновений. Ушиджима остервенело вылизывал ему рот, и Ойкава с силой оттолкнул его, зарядил коленом между ног. Ушиджиме повезло, что удар пришёлся по касательной.

Он ослабил хватку, но отступил всего на шаг. А Ойкава потерял свой шанс уйти: замер на месте, буравя настороженным, неверящим взглядом. Ушиджима и воспользовался этой заминкой. Снова прижался всем телом, толкнулся языком в рот. Он, как синкансен, врезался в Ойкаву всей мощью своих чувств. И тот действительно выглядел так, будто у него выбили весь воздух из лёгких.

Ушиджима целовал его без устали, то осторожно прикасался губами, то скользил языком глубоко внутрь. Прикусил скулу, прошёлся по линии подбородка и спустился ниже к шее. Ойкава застыл каменным изваянием, за всё это время на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Только в широко открытых глазах засела обида. Будто Ушиджима его обманул, будто его предало собственное тело.

Он открыл было рот, потерянно, как выброшенная на сушу рыба. И Ушиджима, ведомый не иначе как седьмым чувством, не глядя накрыл его ладонью, будто боялся тех слов, что могли вырваться наружу.

Но вместо обвинений или истерики по комнате шорохом разнёсся стон. Тихий, едва слышный, он звучал полузадушенно под напряжённой ладонью. Ширабу он показался неуютным, испуганным, а ещё на самую каплю мягким, будто щекотка прошлась по горлу. Будто Ойкава окончательно сдался.

Прямо на глазах ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Ширабу с самого начала не рассчитывал, что приезд Ушиджимы поможет что-то решить. Но то самое короткое сообщение он набирал под наплывом неясного чувства вины, а сейчас невольно становился свидетелем чужой драмы. 

Он попытался было окликнуть кого-то из них, но что тут можно сказать? Разбирайтесь со своим дерьмом сами, я умываю руки? 

Отчего-то Ширабу не мог произнести и слова. Вспомнил, каким искренне ранимым выглядел Ушиджима в тот момент, когда увидел на нём Ойкаву. Давнее уважение к Ушиджиме не позволило забрать то, о чём тот грезил годами.

Наверное, Ширабу хотел просто помочь, хотя и добрым самаритянином он себя не считал. Просто послушался зудящее чувство благодарности — всё же Ушиджима многому его научил. Да и после школы они продолжили общаться, пусть и не тесно, но приятельствовали.

А теперь на глазах у Ширабу Ушиджима лез в штаны к своей первой любви. 

В ответ Ойкава неловко потянул вверх его футболку, судорожно вцепился пальцами в ткань. Держался за неё как за последний якорь собственного здравомыслия. Они даже не могли оторваться от поцелуя. Ушиджима с трудом пытался выпутаться из рукавов, но футболка так и осталась висеть у него на шее. И никому уже не было до неё дела. Как и до того, что в комнате они не одни.

У Ойкавы снова стоял — приспущенные джинсы оголили розовую головку. Ушиджима справился и со своей ширинкой, достал твердый член из белья. Ширабу столько раз видел его в душе, эрегированным после напряжённой игры и опавшим после долгих выматывающих тренировок, но никогда ему ещё не было стыдно наблюдать за Ушиджимой. Слишком откровенной казалась сейчас развернувшаяся перед ним сцена. И дело было даже не в сексе.

— Твою мать, ненавижу тебя, Ушивака, — шипел Ойкава. Дыхание у него давно сбилось, и ругательство вышло совсем слабым. Да и Ушиджима мешал ему разразиться бранью: самозабвенно затыкал рот своим языком. 

Ширабу хотелось зажмуриться, заткнуть уши, провалиться сквозь землю. Происходящее уже переходило за грань того, что он мог бы принять. Слишком много было оголённых чувств и очевидных, пусть и не произнесённых вслух, признаний. Они не принадлежали Ширабу, и от них у него кружилась голова.  
От того, как впервые на его памяти привычный напор Ушиджимы сменился отчаянным желанием. От того, как застыли в глазах Ойкавы злые слёзы. 

Ойкава остервенело кусал губы, но с каждым прикосновением Ушиджимы открывался охотнее. Накрыл ладонь Ушиджимы своей, задавая новый тягучий ритм. Чёртов контрол-фрик отрывался, даже когда не мог толком ни на что повлиять. 

От явного удовольствия у Ойкавы сдали колени. Он начал сползать на пол, и Ушиджима поддержал его под поясницу, усадил к себе на колени. Он не перестал дрочить оба члена ни на секунду. В кулаке мелькали налитые кровью головки — обе крупные, они отличались лишь оттенком. Одна из них ещё каких-то полчаса назад была во рту у Ширабу, а сейчас жадно, по-собственнически её сжимал в пальцах Ушиджима.

Стоп. Какого он вообще продолжал смотреть?

Ширабу ринулся от них прочь, тяжело упал на кровать. Он попытался выровнять пульс, но где-то промахнулся — сердце словно выпрыгивало из грудной клетки. 

Он больше не видел Ушиджиму с Ойкавой, но звуки стали отчётливее в сто крат. Шорох одежды, прерывистое тяжёлое дыхание, скольжение смазки по влажной коже — ни с чем не перепутаешь, даже не глядя. Звуки эти настойчиво бились в уши, не давали сосредоточиться ни на одной посторонней мысли.

Ойкава хныкал, как какая-нибудь девчонка, высоко, захлёбывался воздухом. С Ширабу он таким не был: тогда он полностью сосредоточился на собственном удовольствии, а сейчас терялся в нём, тонул с головой. Нельзя было разобрать и слова в его горячечном бреду. Ушиджима и вовсе вторил ему низким коротким рыком.

Ширабу поспешил одеться. Натянул на плечи рубашку, собрал разбросанные вещи. Даже покрывало на кровати разгладил под частые парные стоны. Он решился выйти, только когда оглушающие звуки наконец растворились в воздухе. Загнав себя в совершенно дурацкую ситуацию, Ширабу опасался сделать любой новый шаг.

Ушиджима и Ойкава всё ещё оставались на месте. Обессиленные, они так и сидели на полу, переплетясь ногами. Ушиджима обнимал Ойкаву за плечи, а тот — судя по усталому взгляду — смирился с тем, как бесцеремонно Ушиджима снова ворвался в его жизнь. 

— Я пойду, — позвал Ширабу. 

— Да, — севшим голосом откликнулся Ушиджима. Он был не в силах даже поднять глаз. Вцепился в Ойкаву обеими руками, будто боялся, что тот испарится прямо из его объятий.

Ширабу понятия не имел, как побороть неловкость от того, что увидел сегодня, а потому просто прошёл мимо них к двери. Ушиджима подтянул безвольного Ойкаву к себе, освобождая дорогу. Спиной Ширабу чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, и это, должно быть, был Ойкава. 

На самом деле, Ширабу было всё равно: презирали его или благодарили. Он вышел из номера, не оборачиваясь.

— Спасибо, — услышал он, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь, и в ту же секунду зарёкся, никогда больше не влазить в чужие дела.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Уж лучше бы секс втроем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564080) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad)




End file.
